


Drive Me Crazy

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “I think you’re hot?” Patrick asks more than says, sounding unsure.Jonny glances at him through the rearview mirror and meets his gaze.“Fuck,” Patrick groans. “No, yeah, you are definitely hot.”Jonny ignores him, unsure of what to say, and chooses to focus his attention on driving. He’d be so incredibly fucked if he were to get into a car accident with Patrick fucking Kane in the backseat.(or an AU where Patrick plays for the Blackhawks and Jonny is an Uber driver.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to [luxnowell](http://luxnowell.tumblr.com/) aka Jackie! she's the one who basically came up with the entire plot and title, I just wrote it. also I have never taken an Uber so I have no idea how they really work, so please just go with it.

Jonny pulls up to a sports bar and lowers his window. He hates picking people up from bars, the chances they’ll puke all over his car are high and they’re usually rowdy and inconsiderate.

He surveys the outside of the bar, searching for someone who looks like a ‘Brent.’

“Jonny?” he hears suddenly.

He glances around and spots a man who looks eerily like Brent Seabrook holding up a drunk Patrick Kane.

“Um, yeah,” Jonny says. “Brent?”

“Yup,” Brent says. “The ride’s actually for this guy here, his name’s Patrick.”

“Yeah, I-uh, I know you guys,” Jonny says, blushing.

“Hockey fan?” Patrick asks from where he’s leaning against Brent’s shoulder, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Hard not to be in this city,” Jonny says.

Brent nods and opens the back door. He maneuvers Patrick into the seat and buckles him up.

“Be good,” Brent tells him before closing the door.

“If you need to throw up, there are bags in the pocket behind the seat,” Jonny explains. He went one week as an Uber driver before he learned they were a necessity.

“Thanks, man,” Patrick slurs. “I’m good though...probably.”

“You’ve got a nice jaw,” Patrick says, a few minutes into the ride.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Hair too,” Patrick mumbles. “Nice hair.”

Jonny scrunches his face in confusion. He’s flattered, but still confused.

“I think you’re hot?” Patrick asks more than says, sounding unsure.

Jonny glances at him through the rearview mirror and meets his gaze.

“Fuck,” Patrick groans. “No, yeah, you are definitely hot.”

Jonny ignores him, unsure of what to say, and chooses to focus his attention on driving. He’d be so incredibly fucked if he were to get into a car accident with Patrick fucking Kane in the backseat.

A few minutes later, he stops in front of Patrick’s apartment and waits until he gets safely inside. It’s not really a part of his job to wait, but he does anyway.

*

Jonny doesn’t tell anyone about how Patrick Kane flirted with him while he drove him home. If he really meant it, then it would be pretty fucked up to out him like that. But even if Jonny did tell his roommates or brother, no one would believe him. 

He gets a notification for a ride from ‘Patrick.’ The location is the same bar as last week when he picked up the hockey player.

As he pulls up to the curb, he sees Patrick Kane waiting while thumbing through his phone. 

Jonny lowers his window and clears his throat. “Patrick?”

Patrick glances up and bites his lip. “Uh, yeah. Jonny?”

Jonny nods.

Patrick gets into the backseat. He seems sober from what Jonny can tell. 

“Cutting the night short?” Jonny asks, trying to make conversation. Having to interact with customers is the worst part of his job, but he needs the positive reviews.

“Yeah, wasn’t really feeling it,” Patrick says.

“I feel you,” Jonny says. 

Patrick’s engrossed in his phone and doesn’t really look up from it. It’s pretty clear that he doesn’t remember Jonny or he’s at least pretending he doesn’t. Jonny tries to tell himself that this is a good thing, otherwise this whole ride would be awkward. But there’s a part of him that’s also annoyed that Patrick doesn’t remember or chooses not to. 

“Good game last night,” Jonny comments. It’s unoriginal and Patrick probably hears it all the time when he goes out in public, but it’s the only thing Jonny can think of at the moment.

“Thanks,” Patrick says, briefly glancing up from his phone. “I didn’t do much, but it was a great win for the team.”

“You got an assist,” Jonny says.

“Yeah, one secondary assist, wow,” Patrick mumbles. “Give me the fucking Hart.”

Jonny snorts. “You’re on pace for a great season, individually and as a team. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Patrick sits up a bit and shoves his phone in his jacket pocket.

“You think so?”

“’Course.”

“But the PK is fucking brutal,” Patrick grumbles. “Killing it less than fifty percent of the time, league’s worst.”

“Well, yeah, but one of your killers is out on IR,” Jonny points out. “Not saying that Desjardins coming back will fix everything, but that has something to do with it.”

“He’s a great player and everything, but what difference will that make?” Patrick asks, as if he really wants to know Jonny’s opinion. As if he wants answers from a stranger.

“Mentally? A lot,” Jonny explains. “It seems like you guys are letting the stats get to you. Every time the team gets a penalty, it looks like you all are prepared for the worst. Maybe that kind of mindset is why the goals go in.”

Jonny glances in the rearview mirror and watches as Patrick opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. Finally, he leans back against his seat in defeat and shrugs.

“Yeah, maybe,” Patrick says.

“Not saying that’s all there is. Having a whole bunch of rookies certainly doesn’t help either, but I’m just saying,” Jonny says.

“No, I know what you mean,” Patrick says, nodding. “So are you like a big fan? Is that why you know so much about it?”

Jonny shrugs. “I guess, but I also used to play. I know a little bit about mental states in the game.”

Patrick perks up a bit at that. “How long did you play?” 

“Up until high school,” Jonny says. “I played for the school team, but that’s basically it. I like watching it more.”

“Yeah, sometimes I wish I never picked up a stick,” Patrick mumbles.

“And deprive the world of watching good hockey?” Jonny asks, feigning astonishment.

Patrick rolls his eyes and lets out a chortle. “I only think like that during rough times, but then I’ll score and it’s like yeah, this is what I was meant to do.”

They’re at a red light so Jonny take’s the opportunity to glace back at him. Patrick's looking back with bright eyes.

“That’s a rare feeling," Jonny comments. "Not everyone gets to experience it. I’d hold on to it if I were you."

“I’m getting the feeling that being an Uber driver wasn’t your childhood dream?”

“Wanted to be a doctor for a long time, but it’s a bit too costly and time consuming so I’ve settled for personal trainer and nutritionist,” Jonnny says. “I drive part-time and work at a gym while I finish up my last year in college.”

Patrick scoffs. “You? A gym? No way,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “I like to take care of my body.”

“I can tell,” Patrick says, appreciatively.

Jonny’s thankful it’s nighttime and his blush goes unnoticed. Patrick Kane is definitely flirting with him. Right? 

“Is this it?” Jonny asks as he pulls up in front of an apartment complex. He remembers it from the week before, but asks anyway. 

“Yup, this is me. Thanks man.” Patrick reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He leans over the counsel, a little too close to Jonny than necessary and holds out a crisp twenty dollar bill.

“Uh, I don’t take cash,” Jonny says, confused. “It’ll be charged on the credit card that’s attached to your account.”

Patrick smiles, shyly. “I know. This is-uh, tip.”

“I don’t have change,” Jonny says, skeptically. Do all famous people walk around carrying only twenties or larger bills?

“Don’t need change,” Patrick says, leaning closer and prying Jonny’s hand off of the steering wheel. He shoves the bill into his palm and pulls away.

Jonny instantly misses the heat Patrick’s body poured out.

“Jonny?” Patrick says, already out of the car but poking his head back in.

“Yeah?” Jonny manages to say, still stunned by the twenty dollar tip.

“I hope you find that feeling and hold on to it too,” Patrick says with an easy smile that makes Jonny’s chest tighten.

*

Jonny starts making it a priority to pick up anyone named Patrick even if the destination or pick-up addresses aren’t Patrick’s apartment. 

He gets a notification ten minutes before he’s supposed to leave for class and figures it won’t be the end of the world if he’s late to one class.

This pick-up address is Patrick’s apartment and the destination is Jonny’s Ice House.

Jonny makes it there in record speed and waits outside for him. He’s picked Patrick up a few times since the second time. They always have easy conversation and Patrick continues to subtly flirt with him. It’s so subtle that Jonny doesn’t know what to make of it. He keeps second guessing himself.

“Did your car break down?” Jonny asks, wondering why Patrick would suddenly need a ride to practice unless he always calls an Uber and this is just the first time Jonny’s answering.

“Huh?” Patrick asks, buckling his seatbelt.

“Why do you need an Uber to get to practice?”

Patrick’s eyes widen as if he’s been caught in a lie. “Oh, um, yeah. It’s in the shop.”

Jonny feels like there’s more to the story but accepts the explanation anyway. “Alright, to practice we go.”

“You’re a dork,” Patrick says.

Jonny scowls at him through the mirror.

“Okay, okay, you’re not,” Patrick says, laughing. 

Jonny smiles at him.

“Dunno what I like more actually,” Patrick says, softly. “Your serious face or your smile.”

The comment almost causes Jonny to miss a stop sign.

He eventually gets them to the Ice House and Patrick tips another twenty dollars.

“That’s more than what the ride actually cost you,” Jonny says.

Patrick grins. “I enjoy your company, Jonny. I think it’s worth twenty bucks. Don’t argue.”

Jonny sighs and shoves the bill into his pocket. “Thank you.”

“You can come in and watch practice if you want, I’ll need a ride back anyway,” Patrick suggests.

“Oh um,” Jonny hesitates. He’s already late to class, he can’t really afford to miss it completely. “I can’t.”

Patrick’s smile falters. “Oh yeah, that’s cool, no problem. I’ll, uh, probably be ordering Ubers a lot more now until my car is fixed,” Patrick says with a shrug.

Jonny nods his head. “I’ll be on the lookout for all Patricks,” he says, jokingly even though that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

“Awesome,” Patrick says, shoulders sagging in relief. “You’re the best, Jonny. I’ll see you later?”

“’Course,” Jonny says, smiling.

Patrick groans. “It’s definitely your smile. Don’t know why I questioned it,” he says, shutting the car door after him and waving goodbye.

Patrick likes his smile. Jonny tries to keep shut down a wave of giddiness that threatens to overtake him. He needs to get to class.

*

Jonny convinces himself the only reason he keeps picking Patrick up is because of the generous tips. It starts happening regularly. He starts seeing Patrick more than his own roommates. He knows Patrick is a millionaire, but he can’t be for much longer at the rate he keeps ordering Ubers and leaving hearty tips.

The flirting doesn’t stop either. Patrick continues to make comments about Jonny’s looks and occasionally throws in compliments about his personality. It’s flattering to say the least, but it always leaves Jonny feeling uneasy. He’s not sure what it all means.

*

Jonny picks Patrick up at his apartment. The destination is an address he’s never seen before. Jonny’s practically his personal driver at this point. Patrick’s car was in the shop for a few weeks, but even after he got it back, he still chooses to Uber rather than drive.

“Where to?” Jonny asks after Patrick gets in the car.

“Didn’t it show you the address?”

“Yeah, but I don’t recognize it,” Jonny says. “Just wondering where you’re off to looking so fancy.”

Patrick’s wearing jeans and a tight blue sweater that brings out his eyes even in the dim lighting of his car.

“On a date,” Patrick replies. “Gotta pick him up first.”

“Oh,” Jonny says, at a loss for words. Patrick Kane is interested in men. That’s fine. That’s totally okay.

Jonny shifts the gear into drive and pulls out onto the road.

Patrick’s date lives only a few minutes away from him. He comes out of his house with a hop in his step.

“Hey, man,” the guy says as he sits behind Jonny.

“Hey, Kyle,” Patrick says, hugging him.

Jonny tunes them out as he drives them to dinner. Kyle must be pretty funny because every now and then Patrick laughs loudly, disrupting Jonny’s zen.

“You gonna wait to drive us back?” Patrick asks once they arrive at the restaurant.

“Yeah, sure,” Jonny mumbles.

“Cool, thanks, Jonny,” Patrick says, closing the door.

Jonny pulls into the parking lot and walks over to the coffee shop a block down. He kills some time there until Patrick calls. He gave Patrick his number a few weeks ago to make coordinating things a lot easier.

He walks back and pulls the car around in front of the restaurant. Patrick and Kyle crawl into the backseat, giggling.

“Sounds like you guys had a good night,” Jonny practically grumbles, unable to keep his emotions out of his voice.

He catches Patrick looking at him with raised eyebrows and a pleased smile. “We did,” he says, inching closer to Kyle and grabbing his hand.

“Great,” Jonny says, sourly. “Where to next?”

Patrick hesitates and glances at Kyle.

“You wanna come over to my place?” Kyle asks Patrick. “We can have some drinks?”

“That’d be nice,” Patrick says with a grin.

Jonny rolls his eyes and punches Kyle’s address into his phone. He tunes them out again on the ride back.

So Patrick was probably flirting with Jonny, but clearly it didn’t mean anything if he’s dating someone else. If there were real feelings involved on Patrick’s part, he would probably do something about it, Jonny thinks.

When he pulls into Kyle’s neighborhood, he hears distinct kissing sounds from the backseat. He tries his hardest not to look in the mirror, but he caves when curiosity gets the best of him. Kyle’s got his hands tangled in Patrick’s hair and Patrick's hands rests on Kyle’s face.

Jonny parks the car in front of Kyle’s apartment and clears his throat to get their attention. The last thing he wants to do is be in this car right now.

They pull away from each other. “Thanks, man,” Kyle says, stepping out of the car.

Patrick adjusts his sweater and clears his throat. “I would greatly appreciate your discretion,” Patrick says, shyly. “I don’t want to have to be a dick and ask you to sign an NDA.”

Jonny shakes his head emphatically. “No, of course. I won’t say anything, you can trust me.”

Patrick smiles. “I do. Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Jonny says. “I know where you’re coming from, how scary it can be. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Patrick pauses as he’s handing over the tip and looks at Jonny with a surprised expression that quickly turns into a frown. 

“What?” Jonny asks. Did Patrick not know Jonny was gay? 

“Nothing,” Patrick mumbles, giving Jonny his tip. “Thank you, Jonny.”

“Anytime.” 

*

Patrick doesn’t request Jonny to drive him to another date again, which Jonny’s really thankful for.

He keeps picking him up for a few more weeks. Patrick keeps hitting on him, but it’s clear to Jonny that he doesn’t want it to go beyond that. Patrick obviously has no intentions to actually go out with Jonny and it pains him to accept this.

The hope he feels blooming in his chest every time Patrick compliments him and smiles his way is starting to really affect him. He finds himself skipping class more and more dropping his shifts at the gym in order to drive Patrick around Chicago.

He needs to put an end to this. 

As Patrick’s leaving his car to go to practice one day, Jonny stops him.

“Hey, so uh, this is probably the last ride I can give you,” he says, avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean?” Patrick asks, hovering by the open car door.

“I’m quitting,” Jonny clarifies. “I need to focus on school and driving around Chicago is kind of becoming a pain in the ass.”

Patrick looks upset. “You sure?”

“Yeah, sorry. You’re going to have to find a new chauffer,” he jokes.

“You’re not my chauffer, you’re-you,” Patrick struggles with his words. He sighs and settles with, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“For sure,” Jonny says. They both know that’s an empty promise.

Patrick hesitates, like he wants to say something but instead, nods his head curtly and closes the door behind him.

*

Jonny gets a notification from someone named Abby whose pick-up address is just a few blocks over from his apartment. He rushes to accept it. 

As he pulls up to a diner, he sees Patrick Kane, Patrick Sharp, and a women waiting by the curb. 

He lowers his window and asks for Abby.

“That’s me,” she says, ushering Sharp into the car. “Bye, Pat.”

Patrick does a double take at Jonny and ignores her. 

The ride seems to be just for the couple because Sharp says his goodbyes to Patrick too and gets into the car.

Patrick pokes his head through the open passenger window before they leave. 

“If you didn't want to pick me up anymore, you didn't have to lie,” Patrick says, sounding annoyed. “I'm a big boy, Jonny I can take a hint. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with all the flirting, it wasn’t my intention.”

"That's not..." he stops because he doesn't really know what to say to that. His mind is still processing Patrick’s words.

Patrick nods his head tersely and walks away with his hands in his pockets.

Jonny wants to go after him so badly, but he’s on the clock and Sharp and his wife are in the back of his car, it would be widely inappropriate to abandon them.

So instead, Jonny starts up the car and pulls out onto the main road. The ride is quiet, but quick. As he pulls up to a quaint house, Sharp leans over the counsel and pats Jonny on the shoulder.

“You have his number?” Sharp asks.

Jonny assumes he’s talking about Patrick. “No, but um, he has mine?” Jonny had deleted Patrick’s number the day he told him he quit his job. 

“That won’t do you any good, that kid is as stubborn as they come,” Sharp says. “But you know where he lives right?”

“Yeah…”

“Great!” Sharp exclaims. “Go see him, talk it out.”

Jonny’s a little taken aback by Sharp’s suggestion.

Sharp must notice because he smiles slowly and says, “He told me all about the cute Uber driver with a constant scowl who loves hockey, I’m assuming that’s you?”

Jonny chuckles. “Uh, yeah. I guess.”

“Well, go see him and sort things out,” Sharp says. “We can’t have him be so mopey all the time. It puts a damper on things in the locker room.”

“There’s nothing really to work out,” Jonny says, shrugging. “I lied to him, but it’s doesn’t really matter.”

Sharp barks out a laugh. “That’s what you think. He’s been hung up on you for weeks, man.”

Jonny looks at him skeptically. “Me?”

Sharp sighs and Abby giggles. “Talk to him,” Abby suggests as she tips Jonny and practically pulls her husband out of the car.

Jonny plans to drive home and think things through but the next thing he knows, he’s parked in front of Patrick’s apartment building. He doesn’t know which apartment is Patrick’s so he waits in the car for ages while he thinks of what to do.

Soon enough, he gets a text from an unknown number.

_it’s apartment 134_

Jonny tucks his phone into his pocket and makes his way to the building. Patrick must have seen him waiting outside like some stupid romcom, how embarrassing.

He knocks on 134’s door.

“You don’t have to explain anything,” Patrick says as soon as he opens the door. “I forgive you.”

“Why?”

“Because it was my fault, really,” Patrick explains. “I shouldn’t have made you feel so uncomfortable that you had to fake quitting your job just to get rid of me as a customer.”

Jonny’s stomach churns at his words. “That’s not true, that’s not why I lied.”

“No?” Patrick says, raising an eyebrow.

“No. I liked the flirting. It was nice but you never did anything about it. It was obvious you were just joking, but I ended up having feelings for you and I couldn’t really do it anymore.”

“Who the fuck said I was joking?” Patrick asks.

“What?”

“I was waiting for you to say something,” Patrick says. “You never once said anything back, Jonny. The ball’s been in your court since we met. I even made you drive me around on a date with another guy to get something out of you but nope, nothing.”

“I thought- I,” Jonny struggles to parse through his thoughts. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’, idiot. Now come inside so I can kiss you without peeping neighbors,” Patrick says, fisting the front of Jonny’s shirt and yanking him inside his apartment.

Jonny grins as the door closes behind him and he’s crowded against it by Patrick’s solid, warm body.

“You think I would give a twenty dollar tip to just anybody?” Patrick asks, nosing Jonny’s jaw. “All the time?”

“I, uh.” Jonny swallows as Patrick trails wet kisses down his throat. “I guess I’m a little slow with social cues.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me from now on,” Patrick whispers, bringing his mouth back up, lips almost brushing Jonny’s. “This is when you kiss me.”

Jonny complies by pressing his lips against Patrick’s soft, wet ones.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
